


let me love you forever (marry me)

by noctetsai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Nerds in Love, Second Person, SuperCorp, domestic supercorp, heads up bc i know that's not everyone's jam, listen these two are so in love, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctetsai/pseuds/noctetsai
Summary: You kiss Kara, a little bit drunk, a little bit messy, a lot in love.or, a story about two people in love.





	let me love you forever (marry me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay. and soft. this is gay and soft and these two love each other so much.

You move in with Kara approximately six months into your relationship. You’ve been spending a lot more time at her place than yours, and the high rise penthouse never quite felt as warm as Kara’s apartment. It made sense, but Kara was still the picture of nervousness when she asked you, all fumbling hands and unsteady voice. You wanted to draw your answer out, tease the superhero that was usually the picture of quiet confidence, but your own enthusiasm betrayed you and the whispered _of course_ you uttered against her lips was anything but poised. 

 

Despite living in an apartment far larger than Kara’s you have far less belongings, and with some help from Kara’s super speed and Alex’s reluctant aid it takes no more than a day to pack up your belongings and move them to Kara’s. Despite not being as physically taxing as you thought, you’re still exhausted at the end of the day when you collapse on the couch half on top of the cushions and half on top of Kara. Alex snorts at the sight and hands you a glass of wine, taking a sip of her own beer and settling next to you on the couch. Netflix is already queued up on the large TV you moved from your own apartment, and the three of you are just waiting on Lucy to start the second season of _Stranger Things_. 

 

Lucy arrives in a whirlwind of excitement and energy and Alex grunts at the overenthusiastic way her girlfriend settles in her lap, and you can’t help but laughing slightly at the look on Alex’s face. Despite the annoyed look on Alex’s face, she wraps her arms around Lucy and pulls her closer, kissing absentmindedly at her shoulder. Kara doesn’t give the couple much time to settle down and is already reaching for the remote left on the coffee table, disturbing your own comfort and you make a noise of discontent, hitting Kara’s stomach lightly when she settles down next to you. Kara lets out a snort and scratches idly at your nape as the opening credits begin. 

 

Alex and Lucy head out at around eleven, both giving you a quick hug and the look they share makes you feel like you should be leaving the apartment to give them privacy, so you roll your eyes and push them out of the door. No sooner than the door is closed, there are arms wrapping around you from behind and you feel Kara’s chin settle on your shoulder. 

 

“I’m hungry.” 

 

You laugh at the unexpected yet completely expected statement as you turn around in her arms, winding your own arms around her neck. “We have cereal, cereal, and maybe some cereal if you would like that.” 

 

Kara nods thoughtfully, and you chuckle at the concentration on her face as she answers, “I’ll probably have some cereal then.”

 

You laugh again and send her to the kitchen with a tap on her backside, going to the living room to gather the empty glasses and bottles left over from the impromptu movie night. When you move to the sink to deposit the glasses you almost trip over Kara’s legs, who decided for reasons that are beyond you to settle on the floor, back against the cupboards, rather than the perfectly usable table not even a metre away from her. You stare down at her and raise an eyebrow, and Kara gives nothing away just shrugs and stuffs more cereal into her mouth from the box in her lap. You snort and settle down next to her, batting her hand away to grab your own handful of cereal ignoring the wounded look Kara gives you. 

 

“What’s yours is mine,” you smile cheekily at her, popping the cereal in your mouth. Kara rolls her eyes, and kisses your cheek. You don’t miss the way she moves the cereal box further from your reach at the same time, but you indulge her and act like you haven’t noticed. 

 

.

 

“We should go on a date,” Kara walks into your office without any warning as always and you raise an eyebrow at her. She settles down on the chair opposite you and stares at you expectantly and you’re not quite sure what the correct course of action is here. 

 

“Okay,” you agree hesitantly, putting down the papers you’ve been going over next to you. Kara leans more over your desk and grabs your hand, brushes a kiss against your knuckles. 

“I’m thinking a movie; they opened that new movie theatre down the street from our apartment, we should go check it out,” Kara says, absentmindedly playing with your hand. 

 

You’re not sure if Kara knows that the movie theatre they opened down the street just plays foreign films, but you still remember the basics of French, and your Japanese investors have complimented your intonation during the last meeting so you think you’re set. Although, this might just be Kara forgetting that humans don’t have an approximate knowledge of all the languages found on their planet. 

 

You nod and move around your desk, tugging Kara over to the couch, “As long as you find something in French or Japanese we can go.” 

 

Of course, those were your famous last words and you find yourself sitting in a dark theatre on a Friday night, the Polish movie playing on the screen making no more sense to you than Kara’s apparent fascination with the film. It’s not all bad though, the low cost theatre doesn’t have completely separate seats so you’re mostly sitting against Kara, her arm around your shoulder and your own around her waist. You’re entertaining yourself by tracing relativity equations against the skin of Kara’s hip, disturbed occasionally by Kara’s laughter at a scene happening on screen. You’re so engrossed by your activity that you don’t notice when Kara stops watching the film and starts watching you. Your concentration gets disturbed as you feel Kara tilt your head up, and before you can ask what’s wrong, you feel soft lips against your own. 

 

You can’t help the slight quirk of your lips as you instinctively kiss her back, your arm settling more firmly around her waist. Kara reaches out with her hand, settling her palm against the line of your jaw, thumb softly stroking over your cheek. You put your hand over her collarbone, palm settled over her heart and the tips of your fingers against the side of her neck. You swipe your tongue across Kara’s bottom lip and grin slightly at the uptick of her heart you can feel under your palm. Kara bites softly at your lip in retribution and you can feel her smile against your lips as your own heart pounds faster. 

 

You’ve been together for over a year now but your reaction to her hasn’t changed in the slightest, getting stronger if anything. Kara’s heart pounding against the flat of your hand is proof enough that Kara feels exactly the same. Here in a dark theatre playing a movie you can’t understand, making out in the back of the room like a pair of teenagers with their first crush, you can’t help but fall in love with Kara all over again. 

 

.

 

You’re surprised the apartment has lasted without damage this long to be perfectly honest.Between your clumsiness when inebriated and Kara’s lack of grace under Earth’s gravity it’s a miracle the walls stood for as long as they had. Standing next to Kara, starting at the wall separating the bedroom and the living room you figure it was time your luck ran out anyways. Because right in the middle of the wall is a large dent, a dent that perfectly matches the shape of Kara’s elbow. 

 

“It was a question of time really,” you offer, still staring at the wall. 

 

Kara stays silent still staring at the wall as if she could will it back together. You’re worried that if she stares any harder her heat vision will go off and then there really will be no saving the wall. You tap the side of her jaw so she’s looking at you and gesture towards the front door, “We should probably grab some drywall and paint and fix this before the evening.” 

 

Kara nods and then makes a face, “I really don’t want Alex knowing I made another hole in the wall.” 

 

You raise an eyebrow, but before you can ask Kara holds up her hand, “Not telling, that’s a story that should never see the light of day.” 

 

That makes you more curious, but you nod for prosperity’s sake and grab your purse and car keys, waiting on Kara before you make your way out the door. You drive down to the closest Home Depot, and you and Kara split, Kara going to look for paint and you going to find drywall. You meet back up near the check out, and you can’t help the slight glare at Kara when she comes back with several different tubs of paint. 

 

“I couldn’t decide,” she says weakly. 

 

“Darling,” you drawl dryly, “not being able to decide looks like 2 tubs of paint, not 10.” 

 

Kara mumbles something that you can’t quite catch, “What’s that?” 

 

Kara clears her throat, “There’s actually 12 of them.” 

 

“Oh then, my apologies, that’s a lot more understandable than 10. You should’ve mentioned it earlier.” 

 

Kara glares at you for the sarcasm and you give her a saccharine smile. “No one likes a smartass,” she huffs. 

 

“No, but someone is certainly in love with a smartass.” 

 

Kara glares at you some more and stalks past you. You can’t help the laugh that escapes you and you catch Kara’s slight smile before she turns away from you. You pay for your drywall and 12 tubs of paint and drive back to your apartment, letting Kara lug up your purchases as you unlock the front door. You set down newspaper underneath the wall and tug off your shirt not missing the way Kara’s eyes trailed your form as you slipped into the bedroom. You quickly change into an old black tee with a pair of sweatpants and throw matching clothes at Kara when you see her sprawled on the couch. 

 

“Up up, hero, we have a wall to fix.” 

 

Kara lets out a petulant groan and you grin as an idea hits you. You open one of the white tubs of paint and quickly dip your finger in. Before Kara has time to figure out what you’re doing you quickly lean over the back of the couch and drag your finger down Kara’s cheek, a streak of white following where your finger was. Kara’s off the couch immediately, a blur around you as she changes into the clothes you threw at her and before you can react you feel something coarse on the side of your neck and your jaw drops when you realise Kara left a paintbrush worth of paint on your neck. 

 

You glare at her innocent look, “We need to fix the wall, but don’t think you’re off the hook.” 

 

Kara grins at you, paintbrush held behind her back, “Wouldn’t dream of it, boss.” 

 

You let Kara work on filling in the drywall as you mix the paint to match the rest of the wall. Despite the various colours Kara got, there’s also the matching shade of beige and you’re glad you don’t have to repaint the entire wall. You open the other colours, having an inkling of why Kara got them and figuring that your singularly coloured wall won’t stay that way for long. Kara’s soon done with filling in the wall, and with some help from super speed and heat vision the drab grey spot on the wall is ready to be painted. You dip the roller into the paint and stand on your tiptoes to reach the top of the wall. No sooner than the roller touches the wall, Kara is pressed up behind you and you feel two hands come up to cup your chest. You raise and eyebrow and glance back at Kara, “This really doesn’t seem like the time.” 

 

Kara grins and steps back, and the easy acceptance is enough to make you narrow your eyes at her. You glance down at your chest and really wish you could be more surprised at the two handprints that now mark your shirt. You glance at Kara to see her leaning down for her own brush and you use her distraction to dip your own hands into the paint. You wait until she stands up before sliding your arms around her and grabbing her ass. You grin at her surprised squeak and kiss her neck, pulling her closer momentarily before stepping back. It takes Kara a lot less time to realise what you did and the sight of her trying to look at her ass is almost as sweet as the feeling of revenge. However, before you can gloat too much Kara flicks her now paint dipped paintbrush at you and you feel the paint splatter against your face and neck, as well as down your shirt. 

 

“This is war,” you narrow your eyes at her. 

 

“Bring it, babe,” Kara grins back cheerfully. 

 

You don’t bother picking up the brush you dropped, rather dipping your fingers into the paint and flicking them quickly at Kara. Kara quickly follows you in dropping the brush and before you know it the two of you are on the floor, wrestling precariously close to the paint, trying to cover each other in as much paint as you can manage. You grin down at Kara as you push her into the paint and straddle her stomach, leaving handprints at her neck and sides. Kara quickly sits up and hugs you close, making sure that every single part of her paint covered body is somehow touching yours. You groan at the feel of paint soaking your shirt and try to push her away despite knowing there’s no point in even trying. Kara grins at you, but before she can say anything the doorbell rings. The two of you look at each other with wide eyes, wondering if you somehow managed pissing off the neighbours before realisation hits you. 

 

“Alex and Lucy,” you hiss. “We completely forgot about date night.” 

 

Kara’s eyes widen and before you can blink you’re deposited in your bathroom, Kara’s already gone, no doubt trying to clean up the mess you made. You quickly go about scrubbing at your neck and face to try and get the paint off, and Kara joins you several seconds later. The doorbell starts ringing more aggressively and you groan, slipping past Kara and going to open it. 

 

“Finally,” Lucy breezes past you, depositing the food they brought in the kitchen and going to settle down in the living room. 

 

“Yeah,” Alex rolls her eyes. “Weren’t you supposed to be…” she trails off as she finally looks over you. “What’s that?” she points at your chest. 

 

“Those,” Lucy drawls from the living room, “are breasts, and from personal experience I believe you should be intimately familiar with the concept.” 

 

Alex glares over at her girlfriend who gives her a cheeky smile before looking back at Lena. “Let me rephrase that,” Alex crosses her arms. “Why is your shirt covered in paint? And why does it smell like paint in here?” 

 

Kara chooses that moments to enter, quickly crossing the room and giving her sister a hug before walking to the kitchen to gather the food Lucy and Alex brought. “Hi Lucy,” she greets over her shoulder. 

 

Lucy looks back over the couch at where Kara stood and immediately starts laughing. The three people still stood near the entrance look over at her and Alex gives her a questioning look. “What’s got you all riled up over there?”

 

Lucy just keeps laughing and points to Kara. You glance at your girlfriend and immediately realise what Lucy is laughing at when you see the two very visible handprints still left on Kara’s pants. Alex catches on quickly and glances away from the two of you, going to sit next Lucy, “What were you two doing before we came?” She pauses. “Never mind, I don’t want to know. Just get yourselves cleaned up.”

 

The two of you wisely keep your mouths shut as you leave to change, Lucy’s laughter still echoing around the apartment. Changed into clean clothes, you settle down in the living room opposite the other couple, Kara joining you seconds later. 

 

“So, Lena,” Lucy starts with a smirk. 

 

“Nope,” Alex interrupts Lucy. “Not doing this.” 

 

Lucy pouts but acquiesces and you let yourself relax, thinking and hoping that you’re going to get through the evening without being teased excessively. 

 

“I can’t believe you broke another wall because of Lena,” Alex says flatly, looking over at her sister. 

 

Kara immediately goes to protest, and you sigh grabbing your glass of wine in one hand and settling your other hand on Kara’s thigh as the sisters start to bicker. 

 

.

 

Galas feel like a necessary evil in the business of being a Luthor, and you don’t think you’ll ever quite enjoy them. Hours spent in painful heels, the forced laughter aimed at the elite of National City and food that’s truly only meant for show. The only saving grace is that the alcohol is frequently refilled and Kara, who for some reason enjoys these events. You think it’s something to do with the free food, but considering she’s one of the two things you enjoy about galas you’re not about to question her. 

 

You politely nod at the millionaire currently trying to convince you to invest in his oil company, all the while planning on how you can block his building permissions. Just as he starts getting aggravated at your apparent lack of interest in his plans you feel an arm go around you, and you relax into the familiar body next to you. 

 

“Excuse me,” Kara smiles politely at the man. “I’m afraid I have to steal Miss Luthor away for a moment.” 

 

The man tries to protest, but Kara is already guiding you away from him and her hand drops from around you to tangle with your fingers. She takes you to the sides of the hall, heading towards the exit. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” You say with some amusement. 

 

Kara looks back at you and smiles, “Home.” 

 

You squeeze her hand slightly. “Why Miss Danvers, are you suggesting we ditch?”

 

“Oh I’m not suggesting, I’m actively making us ditch,” Kara grins and guides you to the car that’s already waiting outside. You shake your head with a fond smile and lean back in the car as Kara leans forward to tell your driver to take you to your apartment. You trail your hand down Kara’s spine, appreciating the sight of your girlfriend’s back in the backless dress she’s wearing. She leans back and you stare at her. Kara is very pretty and you’re slightly intoxicated and you’re not quite sure if it’s on alcohol or on her presence. Your head feels heavy as you lean back staring at roof of the car and you decide that it’s probably the alcohol, but Kara’s presence is a little at fault as well. You tilt your head to the side and stare at your girlfriend’s face, never quite believing that someone so good, so beautiful, chose you.

 

If previous experiences have taught you anything, it’s that you’re about a minute away from crying because of how beautiful your girlfriend is, so you move closer to Kara, wrapping an arm over her stomach and nipping at her neck. Kara makes a little noise and tilts her head slightly, so you grin and continue kissing up her neck to her jaw. However, the car isn’t an ideal place to show your appreciation for your girlfriend so you don’t push, continuing to lazily kiss Kara’s neck. 

 

The car hasn’t even properly stopped yet before you feel Kara sliding an arm behind your back and an arm under your knees, shouting a _thanks_ behind her that the wind catches as she carries you up to your apartment. You wind your arms around her neck and continue kissing her neck, only stopping to grab the keys and unlock the door. She puts you down behind the threshold and kisses your shoulder as you lean back against her, the door clicking shut under your combined weight. She kisses your nape before she slips past you into the apartment. 

 

“Grab anything you want, I’ll run us a bath,” she calls from the bedroom. 

 

You walk into the kitchen, thinking for a second, before grabbing the open bottle of red wine in your fridge and following after Kara. You strip down in your bedroom before walking into the bathroom where Kara has already filled the tub up half way. You test the temperature before lowering yourself into the water with some help from Kara, throwing her a suggestive look as you feel her hands linger. Kara looks down bashfully, even after all this time, and you smile fondly after her as she goes strip off her own dress into the bedroom. 

 

Kara snorts slightly when she enters the bathroom again at you drinking straight from the bottle and you stick your tongue out at her, moving forward slightly so she can slip in behind you. She wraps her arms around you and you lean back, water splashing around you. Despite not affecting her, she takes a gulp of red wine from the bottle and you grin at her before taking your own gulp and putting the half empty bottle down on the floor next to the bath. 

 

You sigh contentedly at the feel of Kara’s arms around you, her front against your back, and warm water surrounding you. You tilt your head back, not particularly caring about your hair getting wet and tap Kara’s jaw so she leans down. 

 

You kiss Kara, a little bit drunk, a little bit messy, a lot in love. 

 

.

 

Sundays are your favourite days to spend with Kara. Everything feels lazy and it’s the only day in the week where you feel like you can truly relax. You love waking up first and staying in bed until noon, kissing lazily, limbs intertwined with Kara’s. Sunlight streams in through the large windows in your bedroom and you scratch idly at Kara’s bare back as she stretches, face turned towards the sun. Kara gets out of bed and you pull the covers over you closer, refusing to get up just yet. The smell of coffee starts wafting through the apartment soon after, and you grab one of Kara’s button-ups off the floor, slipping it on and squinting at the sun in your eyes. You walk into the kitchen, coming up behind Kara and wrapping your arms around her middle, leaning your weight against her back. 

 

“Morning, babe,” Kara murmurs, tangling one of her hands with yours over her stomach. 

 

“Bit of a late morning,” you mumble against the bare skin of her shoulder. You feel Kara shake slightly with laughter and you lean your forehead against her shoulder, hiding your smile. 

 

The coffee is done and you detangle yourself from Kara, going over to the couch and sitting cross legged as Kara hands you your cup of coffee. You hold the mug in both hands, leaning into Kara as she settles her legs over your lap. Soft music plays from the record player in the corner and you close your eyes relishing in everything around you; the solid feel of Kara next to you, the smell of coffee, and the soft scratch of needle on vinyl. 

 

“I love you,” you say softly, eyes still closed. 

 

“I didn’t think the coffee was that good.” You feel a feather light kiss against your brow. “I love you too.” 

 

The rest of the day is filled with catching up on _Brooklyn 99_ and _One Day at a Time_ , soft kisses and getting ahead on work for the week. Kara gets more done than you to be perfectly honest; you spend most of your time trying to distract Kara and taking small cat naps against the warmth of Kara’s body. Sundays aren’t for work, and as someone who spends most week nights behind a desk you have a special appreciation for the free time. 

 

Your eyes flutter as you wake up to the feel of soft lips against your own, and you smile as you cup Kara’s face with your hand. Kara leans back and grins softly at you, and tugs you up and into the bedroom. The soft light of dusk covers your bedroom in shadows, and you notice that Kara lit the candle on your bedside table illuminating the white sheets of your unmade bed. 

 

You smile softly at her as she wraps her arms around your waist, and you wrap your arms around her neck. Kara sways softly and you let yourself relax against her, trusting her to keep you up. 

 

“What’s all this?” you ask softly. 

 

You feel Kara lean her head on top of yours. “I just felt like dancing.” 

 

“You realise there’s no music right?” you hum. 

 

“Maybe you just can’t hear it,” she teases. 

 

“Not all of us have enhanced hearing, Supergirl.” 

 

You can feel Kara shake in silent laughter at the obvious avoidance of saying super hearing, and you pinch her side despite knowing it will have no effect on her. You let your head rest above her heart, listening to the steady beat as the two of you sway around your bedroom. You feel safe and peaceful, a feeling that’s been rare before you met Kara, but has become a norm ever since. As you feel more than hear Kara start to hum an unfamiliar song, you realise that you wouldn’t mind doing exactly this for the rest of your life. 

 

“Marry me,” you ask softly, feeling Kara freeze as she hears the words. 

 

She gazes down at you, wide eyed as if she’s not sure she heard you right. 

 

“Let me love you forever,” you plead softly. “Marry me.” 

 

You can see tears gathering in Kara’s eyes, and you cup Kara’s face, gently brushing her tears away. Kara looks at you, and the open wonderment on her face almost makes you cry as well. She places one of her hands over yours and nods before leaning down to kiss you. 

 

You can taste salt in her kiss, and this time you’re not sure if it’s from your tears or Kara’s. You pull back for a second, but don’t go too far, leaning your forehead against hers.

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“Yes,” Kara says, her voice catching. “I’ll marry you.” 

 

You can taste love, warmth, and the promise of forever in her kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can come yell at me on tumblr @ scumbag0vanguard


End file.
